


Sunlit

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [12]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Dark Captain Flint, Drabble, Murder, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Series, Revenge, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: “But I ask you… doyoufear death, Mister Hardenbrook?”





	Sunlit

**Author's Note:**

> I love (1) gay pirate and his vendetta against homophobes and England. You're doing great, sweetie! Anyone else love this show?

 

012\. Sunlit

*

Mister Hardenbrook has quite the reputation. Killing his own men, only after discovering their _vices_.

"They say you put the fear of God in them," Flint drawls, hauling him along.

His captive weeps, hands and ankles bound by rope. The heat of mid-day beats down on the Flint's shaven head, brightening the white, soft sand stretching before them, leading to the cove where Flint intends to kill him. Those dead men had done nothing but loved. Profoundly, _unashamed_.

"But I ask you… do _you_ fear death, Mister Hardenbrook?"

Flint's mouth creases into a wide, cruel smile.

"You should."

*


End file.
